


Mechanical Precision

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [13]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Cecearlos - Freeform, Dom Carlos, Fucking Machines, Multi, Oral, Orgasm, Toys, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos brings science into the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanical Precision

It had surprisingly enough  _not_  been Cecil’s idea this time around. It had in fact been Earl’s idea for the three to try it out and after a few pretty pleas and some (amazing) blowjobs; Carlos finally relented and agreed to see what he could make in his lab for them. It took the better part of two months but in the end he was able to create two very special toys to use on Cecil and Earl and the three made sure that their schedules aligned once again, knowing that they would need the next day off when everything was finished.

* * *

Carlos had Cecil and Earl bent over a metal table, shoulder to shoulder with their arms stretched out in front of them, wrists tied to the other side of the table to keep them in place. The legs that touched were tied together by their ankles, their other legs forced apart and chained to the table’s legs, keeping them wide apart, making sure that neither would be able to pull away.

He smiled as he stood in front of them, in full Dominant gear as he checked the knots on their wrists. “Colors?”

“White.”

“Olive.”

He nodded, idly slipping his fingers through the ropes once more, making sure that if they tightened during their struggling it wouldn’t bite into their skin and cause any damage. When he was finished he looked up at them, smiling as he reached out and stroked their heads with a coo. “Now…who wants to make their Master happy and earn the right to taste his cock?”

“Please!” Cecil whined, squirming a little in his binds already, his hands clenched into trembling fists. “Please, I want your cock so badly, Master!”

Earl licked his lips, struggling to control himself as he shifted in his bonds, “Master…” he cooed.

“Both so eager,” he praised, nodding his head. “Now…you’re both going to help me with a little experiment of mine, understand?” He waited for them both to nod their heads before continuing, “I want to see who here can hold in their orgasm the longest. The winner is the one who  _doesn’t_  cum. If you win, you get to suck your Master’s cock and taste his semen. How does that sound?”

He waited until they were both nodding, chuckling as he stepped around the table, moving behind them to get things ready. “Eyes forward,” he commanded, smirking when he saw Cecil trying to turn and look over his shoulder. He waited until Cecil was no longer peeking before getting everything ready, humming to himself as he set up the last bits and pieces of the two machines.

Luckily the internet was a wonderful place for finding instructions on how to make your own battery powered fucking machine. Carlos found that he already had most of the parts needed and it was easy to order whatever else he needed online. The construction was simple enough and he smiled as he set down the two boxlike machines down between spread legs. There was a metal pole sticking up on top and he hummed as he unwrapped two brand new and sterilized dildos he had ordered online, choosing ones that he had noticed Earl and Cecil looking at recently.

Carefully he screwed the dildos down onto the poles, making sure that the metal itself was not at first of piercing through the material at the tip, nodding when everything seemed fine. He popped open the cap to a brand new bottle of lubricant and poured a very liberal amount on both, using his hands to smear it all over the dildos, making sure they were nice and slick for what he needed them to do.

“Now…whose ready?”

“Fuck, please!” Cecil whined, arching his back.

“Please,” Earl agreed, his voice husky with need, just barely keeping his composure when compared to the anxious and needy Cecil beside him.

“Good.” Carlos adjusted the poles, making sure that the dildos were posed and ready in the correct locations before standing up. He walked back around the table to stand in front of them, smiling coyly as he set two remotes down in front of them. “Do you know what these do?” He watched as both shook their heads and he smiled nice and wide as he pressed a button on both remotes at the same time.

For a brief moment there was nothing and then suddenly both of them gasped and threw their heads back, crying out as the machines started. The poles were being pushed upwards, pressing the slick dildos up their asses at an achingly slow pace, penetrating them easily from the machines force and steady aim.

“Colors?”

“White!”

“Oh…Olive…”

Carlos allowed the pair to enjoy the slow sensation, watching their facial reactions before he calmly pressed the buttons again, increasing the speed. He smiled at the way Cecil let out a bark of pleasure, hissing as he shuddered forward against the table, gritting his teeth as the dildos started to thrust in and out just a little faster. Just enough to make colorful sparks burst behind his closed eyelids and making him rock forward.

Earl was still in control of himself for the most part. He opened his mouth in a silent cry of pleasure but he managed to close it with a soft click, grunting as he opened his eyes, locking them on Carlos’. “Nngh…”

“Are you fighting it, pet?” Carlos teased.

“Uh huh,” Earl moaned, nodding his head a little.

“Trying to be my good boy?” He chuckled when Earl nodded again, looking over at Cecil. “Cecil…you’re such a hungry whore,” he teased, rubbing his arm in comfort when he was answered with a whine. He made a show of looking underneath the table, smiling at the sight of both of their cocks already hard and bobbing, struggling not to touch anything as the pair were fucked without pause.

He pressed the buttons again, choosing the second to highest setting.

This time Earl was also crying out, throwing his head back as he yanked on his bonds. “Fuck!” he barked.

“Language,” Carlos cooed.

“Uuuhhh!” Earl’s eyes fluttered closed and he mewled, rocking back and forth now, lowering his head, forehead pressed against the cool surface of the table. Cecil’s screaming beside him isn’t helping matters much and he whimpers, mumbling under his breath.

“There’s one last setting…” Carlos purred, letting his fingers tease over the buttons. “But first…colors?”

“FUCK SO FUCKING WHITE!” Cecil shrieked.

“Ah…O-Olive…” Earl whined.

“Are you boys ready for the last setting?” He watched as they nodded and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Cecil’s forehead and then Earl’s before pressing the buttons one last time.

Earl’s screams and howls made Carlos’ ears start to ring. The redhead thrashed in his bonds, screaming out ‘olive’ over and over again to assure the other two that he was fine despite the way he was acting. He arched his back and howled when he suddenly came, grunting as he thrust forwards, mewling as he felt himself let go.

Swiftly Carlos pressed the buttons to turn off the machines and he moved around the table to gently pull the dildos out of his two lovers, hushing them gently as he rubbed their backs in comfort, kissing their temples before he then went to untie their wrists.

“Fuck…” Earl mewled, falling back into Carlos’ arms. He looked up at him tiredly, offering him a small smile as he was guided over to the cushion pile and laid down, followed by a steadier Cecil. “I lost…” he huffed.

“Next time,” Carlos assured him with a smile, sitting down and leaning back, spreading his legs to allow Cecil to crawl over and kneel between them, lowering them just enough to free his cock before starting to suck eagerly, head bobbing up and down in his lap.

Earl watched, sighing as he struggled to catch his breath, running a hand through his hair. “It was nice,” he offered weakly, eyes locked on Cecil’s bobbing head, watching the way Carlos ran his fingers through his hair to urge him on silently to continue. “I just wish I could have lasted longer,” he confessed.

“Someone still needs to help Cecil cum,” Carlos reminded him.

Earl smiled at that, nodding as he crawled forward, reaching between Cecil’s legs to give his hard cock a soft squeeze, making him moan around Carlos’ erection. “I suppose so…” he purred, starting to stroke.

“Next time you’ll do better,” Carlos purred, throwing his head back as he came into Cecil’s eager mouth, hissing as his semen was swallowed and his softening penis licked clean and nuzzled. Cecil came soon after and Carlos smiled and spread his arms out wide, purring in pleasure as Earl and Cecil curled up into his arms, nuzzling and kissing him.


End file.
